


A couple drinks

by endlesshitty



Category: Guns N' Roses, Hard Rock RPF, Rock Music RPF, Slash (Musician)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesshitty/pseuds/endlesshitty
Summary: Y/N gets drunk at a party and ends up telling Slash a few private things about how she feels about him. His willpower is tested while he helps her out. Luckily, tehre’s always a morning after.
Relationships: Slash | Saul Hudson/Original Character(s), Slash | Saul Hudson/Reader, Slash | Saul Hudson/You
Kudos: 10





	A couple drinks

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on my tumblr: weirdwritingsbymeg

Y/N’s head spun, her vision was blurry and the music seemed way too loud but to say that she wasn’t having a great time would be a lie. She had a nearly finished bottle of Daniel’s in her hand and was talking to a few of her friends, laughter echoing around their group.

Her attention, however, was not entirely on the friends by her side. It was, instead, on the guy that had invited them to the party in the first place.

He was sitting on the couch talking with two of his bandmates, all of them good friends of Y/N, and somewhere along the night he had lost his shirt and jacket, much to Y/N’s happiness. He was a bit sweaty, probably due to the amount of people gathered in such a small space, and his torso shone under the red light that illuminated the room.

His hair was wild and free, voluminous curls all over the place, covering his eyes as usual but this time not covering the wide and a bit drunk smile that he had on his lips.

God. That smile did things to her…

Her eyes continued to scan him, taking a look at how good his legs looked with those leather pants clinging to them. She could make out the faint outline of his dick, since he always skipped underwear, and it made her mouth water and her teeth sink down on her bottom lip to stop an involuntary groan from coming out.

All she wanted to do was straddle him and fuck him right on the couch, in front of everyone.

So, in her drunk bliss and courage, that became her plan. She turned away from her friends without a word, leaving them looking at her a bit confused but quickly going back to their conversation, downed the remainder of her whiskey in record time, threw the bottle onto the floor and confidently made her way to the couch where he sat on.

She was swaying with each step, bumping into strangers who paid her no mind, until she finally made it to him.

“Hey.” He grinned up at her, curls falling from his eyes.

Y/N said nothing as she moved closer to him and sat down on his lap.

Slash jumped a bit at the action, surprisingly way soberer than her, and looked at her with furrowed eyebrows as she placed one of her hands on his shoulder and the other on his chest. His hands instinctively fell on her thighs, but he quickly moved them to her hip bones, stopping her from moving too close to him.

“What are yo-” He began to ask, only to be cut off as Y/N glued her lips to his without hesitation.

His eyes widened to the size of billiard balls as Duff and Steven immediately cheered them on. The entire band knew Slash liked her, though he would never admit it (or so he thought; he never seemed to remember the power that alcohol held over people in love), and it was clear she liked him back, but none of them had ever taken action.

His immediate reaction was to push Y/N off. She was drunk and if he hadn’t been able to tell that by the way she swayed as she got closer to the couch, he could tell either by the way she clumsily fell on his lap or by the intense flavor of alcohol on her lips.

He swore he was going to push her off, but then her tongue licked his lips and ventured inside his mouth and against his own just as her hand moved down on his body, stopping right on his dick. He moaned at the action, eyes falling closed and mind losing itself on the kiss for a bit, but then Y/N tried to rock her hips forward and he was quickly brought back to the reality that she was drunk.

“Y/N-” He spoke, pulling her hands from his body and breaking the kiss. “Stop. I think it’s time you go home.” He smiled tenderly at the girl, doing his best to avoid looking at her pouty, kiss-swollen lips.

“I want you.” She mewled, trying to kiss him again.

Slash felt his steadily hardening dick twitch at the words and the syrupy tone in which they dripped from her lips. “C'mon, lets get you home.” He stated, more to himself, and got up from the couch, steadying her on her feet and putting her left arm around his neck while his right one wrapped around her waist. He managed to get his leather jacket on his body as he helped Y/N walk.

“Look at him doing the right thing…” Duff teased, taking a swing from his bottle of vodka. He knew Slash would never take advantage of a girl as wasted as Y/N if he wasn’t just as drunk, but it didn’t stop him from joking.

“Shut the fuck up…"Slash groaned with a faint blush on his cheeks, walking over to Y/N’s friends to let them know he was taking her home which, thankfully, was only a block away from his own.

Y/N was smaller than him and that helped a little with the task of dragging her down the street. It was quite the trip, with Y/N either giggling like mad at nothing or trying to pull him for a kiss. It really tested his willpower…

He managed to get her home and had to, very unceremoniously, shove his hand down her back pockets in order to find her keys, but he wasn’t going to say he was exactly mad about that. Why would he be mad for touching her ass?

He opened the door and helped her inside, closing it behind himself a bit louder than intended. Y/N slipped from his grip and fell right on her ass in the middle of the floor, but was totally unfazed by the events, simply laying down and looking up at him with her lower lip trapped between her teeth, hooded eyes scanning him up and down.

"Why are you so hot?” She asked, giggling a little as his fingers brushed over sensitive places on her side while he picked her up again. “Like, you’re so hot-” She continued, being interrupted by a hiccup. “It hurts. I get so wet just thinking about you…”

Those words left her lips right when she leaned on him, hot breath fanning over the sensitive skin of his neck and velvety voice dripping with filth right by his ear.

“Fuck me…” He mumbled lowly, picking her up bridal style and walking the short distance to her bathroom.

He sat her on the toilet and helped her out of her top. His eyes stopped on her breasts, considering Y/N had decided to skip the bra, but he quickly turned his head away and focused on removing the rest of her clothes.

He really loved to see her legs in leather pants, but he had never hated said article of clothing this much. He had already removed her shoes and was now left with the hard task of pulling the skin-tight pants from her body.

Y/N was not being very helpful, but it was expected. She was just sitting there, bare breasts still looking very tempting, looking down at him on his knees, in front of her, with hooded eyes.

He avoided looking up as much as he could and after many attempts, he finally managed to pull her clothes from her body. He got up from the floor and walked to her shower, leaving the water to warm up while he helped on her feet again.

“Y/N, look at me.” He spoke softly, trying his hardest not to groan at the sight and feeling of her breasts pressing against his chest as soon as she tumbled forward and fell against him. “You’re going to take a quick shower okay? Don’t get your hair wet. Can you do that for me?” He smiled.

“You want to get me all wet for you?” She giggled seductively (well, as seductively as as someone as drunk as her could).

Slash groaned at her words. “C'mon, Y/N.”

“I’ll make you a deal, poodle boy.” She spoke, straightening herself up, trying to sound serious. “I’ll be a good girl for you and shower, if you fuck me after that.”

“Okay, deal.” He lied. There was no deal, much to the dismay of the rock hard dick between his legs.

Y/N grinned like a kid on Christmas morning and pulled her panties off. Slowly but less clumsily than before she got under the water and used the smaller shower head to wash herself.

As much as Slash would love to just stand there and watch her hands roam her body, he forced himself to leave the bathroom to go in search of some medicine that she always kept near her booze to help with hangovers in the morning.

He filled a glass with water and took out two pills, bringing them to her room and leaving everything on her nightstand. He then went back to her bathroom, standing by the door and waiting for her to finish.

Over a minute after she closed the water off, he heard her tumble against the wall and immediately rushed inside, finding her trying to balance herself out with her soaking feet sliding across the tiles.

He picked up her towel and wrapped it around her body, steadying her while she dried off as best as she could. Once she got herself clean enough, he picked her up again, searching his mind for the biggest turn offs so he wouldn’t think about her naked body pressed against him.

He sat her down on the bed and pulled out one of the large t-shirts she always slept in, pulling it over her head. Before he allowed her to lay down under the covers, he made her drink a few sips of water.

Sleep was already taking over her body and the deal she made had slipped away from her mind, thankfully. He helped her snuggle herself under the covers and pressed a kiss to her forehead before leaving the room.

He didn’t feel like going back to the party, especially not with his dick fully hard and nearly leaking, so he decided to sleep on her couch for the night. He flipped through channels on her TV until he found some shitty porn, settling himself for it while he pulled his dick out and let his eyes slip closed, picturing a very naked Y/N in the dirtiest scenarios he could, the high pitched moans coming from the TV helping out.

[…]

Y/N woke up that morning to a pounding head and an urge to throw up. She didn’t move for the next ten minutes, allowing the urge to leave her body, and only then she carefully sat up on her mattress.

She did not remember how she got home or how she managed to take a shower, judging by the white towel left carelessly on the floor and the no longer existent sweat on her body. She turned her head to the side and saw the pills and the water on her nightstand, which led her to the conclusion that someone had taken her home and helped her out. She took them and slowly got up, trying to recollect some of her memories from the previous night (with little to no success).

She had made her way to the kitchen, the thought that whoever helped her last might still be on her home not even crossing her mind, and started to make herself some breakfast.

Slash woke up to the noise she made and sat up on the couch. Looking over to the kitchen, he found Y/N in the exact same clothes he left her last night, no more no less, while bent over her fridge to pick whatever she was looking for.

The t-shirt she was in was large, but not large enough to cover her ass if she bent like she did. Her pussy was completely exposed to him until she straightened herself, and honestly, Slash could not have asked for a better sight to wake up to.

“Morning.” He greeted in his raspy morning voice, making Y/N scream and nearly drop the box of juice in her hands.

“Jesus fucking… You asshole!”

Slash laughed at her reaction, wrapping the blanket he stole last night around his waist and walking over to her. “Sorry…”

He was leaning against the counter, arms crossed over his chest as he watched her reach one of her cabinets in search of a glass. “You want some?” Slash was too busy looking down at the exposed skin of her ass to notice she had spoken. “Slash?” Y/N asked, turning around to look at him.

As soon as he was no longer able to see her ass, his eyes snapped back up at her face. Hopefully, she wouldn’t notice. “What?”

“You want some juice too?” She asked again.

“Sure, thank you.” Slash smiled, watching her stand on her toes, her shirt riding up one more time. “I’ll get it.” He mumbled, reaching for the glass himself, consequently pressing his half hard dick against the side of her leg.

Y/N bit on her lower lip at the feeling, tugging slightly on her shirt to fully cover her ass. Slash blushed as he noticed her action, taking a seat on the counter and putting one of his bare feet up as well, so his hard on wouldn’t be so visible.

She poured them juice in the glasses and handed him his, reaching for a box of cereal on the lower cabinet and eating bits of cereal out of the box. She was sitting on top of the table, in front of Slash, and silently extended him the box, letting him eat as well.

The awkward silence eventually melted and soon they were talking about random things, though Y/N was far less talkative than usual.

“Your head still hurts?” He asked while stuffing his mouth with cereal.

Y/N rolled his eyes at his behavior, containing the soft smile that threatened to settle itself on her lips. “Yeah. Not as bad as I thought it would though.”

“I’m glad.” He smiled at her.

[…]

Slash spent the entire day lazing around with her. Shortly after breakfast, Y/N had put on shorts but while they covered her pussy, they did little to nothing to cover her ass. Not that he minded of course.

He watched a bit of TV while Y/N took a nap in her bed and around noon she got up and they ordered pizza. During the afternoon, they played a few board games that Y/N owned.

While she played, her mind was trying to create a timeline for last night’s events. After her nap a few memories had come back to her and all of them had her moving her eyes away from Slash.

She remembered glimpses of the night. The first one was a close up of Slash’s face with his eyes wide. The second one was of her face buried in his curls while he carried her somewhere. She remembered being naked -or almost- and being pressed up right against him and also remembered him carrying her to her room and then helping her onto the shirt she currently wore, but nothing after that.

Did they do something that she didn’t remember?

When she had gone to the bathroom shortly before the pizza arrived, she had found last night’s clothes on the floor, but all of Slash’s were in the living room, which could mean that they weren’t naked “together”. That did not eliminate the chance that they had sex, but it was something.

“You’re thinking too loud, Y/N.” Slash joked, throwing one of the dices they were using to play in her direction.

“Sorry.” She chuckled, shaking her head as if trying to get rid of her thoughts.

“What were you thinking about?” He asked while she played, nudging her leg with his foot.

“Oh, just about the party. Nothing important.” She assured with a soft smile.

“What about it?”

Y/N hesitated for a bit, nibbling on her lower lip. “We didn’t… We…” She stuttered, not sure about what to ask exactly. “What happened last night?”

Slash sensed her hesitation and smiled reassuringly at her. “You had a lot to drink. Out of nowhere you came up to me and sat down on my lap…” He spoke, holding a chuckle as he saw her hide her blush. “And then you kissed me.”

“Oh my God…” She mumbled hiding her face in her hands.

“If it helps, that was not the worst part…”

Her head shot up and her eyes widened. “What?!”

“I brought you home and when I was taking you to your bathroom you told me you got really wet thinking about me, after asking me why I was so hot.” He said sheepishly, knowing she was mortified by her own actions. A weird feeling made his heart ache.

_Was all of that a drunk urge?_

“Then I helped you undress and told you to shower, and you asked me if I wanted to get you all wet for me. And then agreed to be a good girl for me if I fucked you after you showered.” He said, wanting to be fully honest with her.

Slash had never seen a blush so deep on someone’s cheeks until this day.

“I’m so sorry…” She whispered, barely able to speak through the embarrassment. “I… I wasn’t thinking…”

“Hey.” He spoke, reaching a hand out for her when he noticed tears pooling on her eyes. “It’s okay, Y/N.”

She hastily cleaned her eyes before any tears spilled but kept her head lowered. A suffocating silence fell upon them, no one sure about what to say or do.

The same question he asked himself a little over a minute ago echoed again in his head. He needed an answer.

“Did you… Did you do all that just because you were drunk?”

Y/N looked up at him. He wasn’t exactly avoiding her eyes, but it was clear that he was uncomfortable. “What?”

“All of the things you did and said… Did you do them just because you were drunk or was it something… that you thought about in other moments?” He tried his best to explain.

If anyone else had asked her about this, she would have lied and said it was purely a drunk urge. But this was Slash. She had never lied to him, partially because she didn’t want to, partially because she literally couldn’t. She wanted to be true to him at all times, no matter how embarrassing or sad or whatever it was for her.

Despite that, she could not speak. Her brain refused to form a coherent sentence. 

So she acted instead of speaking.

She crawled around her coffee table and sat by his side. With shaky hands, she cupped his cheeks and turned his face to her, joining their lips in a soft, shy kiss.

Slash had been longing for her lips from the minute they left his own at the party. He didn’t hesitate to pull her closer, helping her pass one of her legs over his body and straddle him.

His hands moved down her side and to the small of her back, keeping her body flush against his as her tongue entered his mouth and rolled softly against his.

During the day, it hadn’t even crossed his mind to put on his clothes, so all that separated them were her flimsy clothes and his thin sheet. That thought made his dick get harder faster that it had previously been doing, and it only got worse as she tangled her hands in his hair and began to softly rut her hips.

They could both feel the lust pooling inside their bodies, a hot fire burning deep in their abdomen. Slash’s hands got more adventurous and moved under her shirt, once again feeling her soft skin under his calloused fingertips. Her own had wandered lower down his body, short nails lightly scraping against stomach.

Her hips began to pick up speed, making the soft fabric of the sheet move against his now fully hard cock.

“Y/N…” He moaned softly, breaking the kiss and hiding his face on her neck, groping her ass and helping her move. Slash had thought that when she changed clothes she had put on underwear and well, but he now realized that she didn’t. “Forgot your panties?” He joked, leaving a soft bite on her neck.

“Slash…” She breathed out, doing her bet to pull the sheet away from his body and free his cock.

He got her clue and picked her up, walking the short distance to her couch and placing her down on it, pulling the blanket away from his body. Y/N was going to pull off her clothes, but Slash stopped her.

“Don’t take ‘em off…” He said, pulling her shorts to the side. The piece of clothing was small but thankfully loose, so it easily gave him access to her wet core.

“Fuck me, Slash… C'mon.” She moaned, looking at him with lust blow pupils.

He pushed himself inside her in one smooth thrust, groaning at the warmth of her pussy around him. Her legs wrapped themselves around his waist in instinct, but he brought them up to his shoulders and stroked the skin of her thighs. Her hands held on to the pillow behind her, lips parted and letting out short breaths.

“You good?” He asked, desperate to move.

“Yeah. Fuck me, come on…” She urged, clenching down on him voluntarily and locking her gaze with his.

He groaned at the sudden tightness and set a harsh pace, pulling all the way to the tip then fucking back strongly into her, hitting her g-spot with scary precision. Her breasts accompanied the thrusts, the shape created by them on her t-shirt driving Slash up the walls.

“You’re so hot, Y/N.” He moaned, gripping her thighs tightly and picking up his speed. “Fucking wish you could see yourself, baby…”

Y/N, however, was pretty happy with her own view. She loved the sight of Slash’s hands on her thighs and the feeling of his bare abs hitting her legs as he slammed into her, low groans and moans leaving his parted lips. His eyes were darker than usual, looking down at her with such an intense stare that it made her insides burn harder.

“Rub your clit for me…” He moaned, moving his hands to her waist and slightly lifting her up, pushing himself even deeper inside her.

She shoved one of her hands down her shorts and began rubbing circles on her clit, making her moans get higher in pitch and frequency, soon overpowering the sound of his hips snapping against her body.

Her orgasm was getting closer and closer, and the sight of Slash throwing his head back as she clenched down on him was definitely a great fuel.

His own orgasm was close too, his cock twitching inside her with each thrust, his body eagerly chasing release like an animal in heat.

“Fuck, Slash… I’m close…” She moaned, arching her back, which made the shape of her breasts get even more defined on her shirt.

“Cum on my dick, Y/N… Fucking do it…” He groaned, thrusting as fast and hard as he could.

Her fingers matched his speed and soon her orgasm was crashing down on her. Her legs shook violently against his body, her pussy becoming impossibly tight and the rest of her body freezing up as wave after wave of pleasure overtook her.

Slash held himself back, letting her ride out her high before getting to his own. It was a hard thing to do, but as soon as he felt her body grow limp against his he was moving her legs to the sides of his body and pulling out, wrapping his hand around himself.

“Where?” He asked between moans, watching her pull her hand from her clit and then pulling her shorts to the side, exposing her pussy.

“Coat it with your cum, Slash, please…” She breathed out, watching him release rope after rope of cum on top of her pussy, some of it landing on her clothes.

The warm liquid made its way between her already slick folds, the feeling of it absolutely sinful. Slash watched with hungry eyes as it coated her fluttering entrance, mixing with her own juices and continuing to slide lower and lower.

She reached for his hands and pulled him down for a kiss, humming against his lips as his tongue ventured inside her mouth and rubbed softly against her own.

He reached for the sheet that was thrown on the floor by their side to clean off their bodies, not breaking the kiss, and then rested his body on top of hers, gently cupping the side of her left breast on his hand and just stroking it.

“Stay over again?” She suggested, breaking the kiss for a few seconds.

“Why not?” He smirked, kissing her again.


End file.
